Trouble in Paradise
by Fuzzy Pink Lights
Summary: Lara is posted to the beautiful city of Pompeii, but when she is assigned a rookie, the young and handsome Oliver Mayfair who she has to take along, things take a turn for the worst. Will the two ever find peace, or will it forever be trouble in paradise


**Please enjoy my fic! I have attempted to keep Lara in character- but please review and tell me if she isn't I would love some constructive criticism so don't hold back (yeah I can take it :P) Expect more chapters! (sorry if they're a bit short)**

**Please don't flame if you don't like OCs (seriously-that's just immature)**

I hit the gym mat with a satisfying thump. This morning's training was over. I whipped a towel over my shoulder and made my way to the bath house. The bath house was beautiful. It was Roman style with sandstone tiles on the walls and floor, and fresh plants in every corner. I stripped myself of my gym clothes and made my way down the steps into the warm bath water. I close my eyes and exhaled. Today's training ritual hadn't been particularly more gruelling than most- but the fact that I had just one day ago returned from a high speed three month expedition in Egypt meant that my body was shattered. Still, I hadn't missed a morning training session in three years and I wasn't about to start. As I rolled my shoulders back, embracing the warm touch of the water on my skin, my phone rang. I exhaled in frustration. I tried to make a habit of relaxing for a few minutes after every training session, but I had to keep my phone with me, just in case. I stepped out of the bath and wrapped a towel round me, as I made my way to the bench where my phone lay.

"Lara Croft speaking". I answered. Maybe a little too much frustration in my voice.

"Good morning Lara," I heard the familiar voice of my good friend Dr Ava Whittington of the National Museum of Scotland. "I hope I'm not bothering you…" she said. As an archaeologist, historian and psychologist, Ava was particularly skilled at knowing when people were frustrated.

"No, of course not. Sorry Ava. How are you?" I pulled up my towel and sat down on the bench.

"Oh fine, fine! Um.. look. I know this may be a lot to spring on you, but.. well you know I've been collecting some lost jewels in Pompeii.."

"Oh yes, I hear you have Kingston out there. He's such a treasure, you're lucky to get him!"

"Yes.. well that's what this is about. Old Freddy Kingston has had a rather unfortunate accident and his shoulder is well… let's just say it will be a while until he's doing field work again. Gotta let that shoulder recover."

"Oh no." Freddy genuinely was a brilliant raider, and I have had the pleasure of doing some lab work with him.

"Yes it's quite unfortunate- and we really need those jewels- so is it at all possible for you to fill in for him? He's done most the work and we really just need you for a month or so. I know you've just come back from Egypt…"

"Say no more." I smiled.

"Lara you are my saving grace!" Ava laughed. "Why don't you come down to the office on… Wednesday at three and we can discuss details there."

"No problem Ava, I'm happy to help". I hung up the phone.

It was two forty five when I stepped into the modern lobby of the museum. I spoke to the friendly receptionist. "Good morning, I have an appointment with Dr Whittington."

"Yes maam" he spoke. "Just take the lift to level three and it's the fourth door on the left"

"Thank you" I smiled.

I made my way to the offices and knocked on the open door of Ava's office.

"Lara- come in!" She called.

I entered the beautiful mahogany office. The walls were lined with bookcases and display cases, exhibiting some beautiful artefacts which Ava had no doubt collected herself, back in the day.

"Take a seat Lara, please. Sherry?"

"No thanks" I smiled, and took a seat on one of the plush black chairs. I sat elegantly, dressed in a black trouser suit, and a cherry red scarf to save my neck from the sharp November wind. Ava sat down in front of me with a glass of sherry in her hand. She was a beautiful woman of about fifty, although she looked a lot younger. Her flawlessly brown hair was tied up in a bun, and her makeup was applied immaculately. Ava had always been very conscientious regarding her appearance. She pushed a piece of paper towards me. "That's the brief-and a full description of the progress which Kingston has made- so you don't go wasting your time."

"Thank you Ava, that was very kind of you." I spoke as I skimmed over the document.

"If you're interested in reading more about the specific collection of jewels I have a great book here-"

"That's very kind of you but I'm very familiar with the writing on the Jewels of Adauctus."

Ava turned and smiled at me. "Of course you are- of course you are!" she laughed. "Anyway, before you leave I'd like you to meet someone." Ava gestured towards a figure in a navy blue suit facing the window at the far side of the office- I hadn't even noticed him before- which was quite unlike me. Maybe getting out on an expedition was just what I needed.

The man turned around. He was young- younger than me. In his early twenties probably. He had dark brown hair, nearly black, which was just shy of his eyes. He smiled at me.

"Lara- meet my nephew Oliver Mayfair". He walked towards me and shook my hand.

"Lovely to meet you Miss Croft."

"And you." I nodded my head.

Ava walked over to where we were standing.

"Young Ollie here just graduated from Cambridge where he read History and Archaeology, and he represents Britain in international athletics."

"I'm impressed Mr Mayfair." I cocked my head to the side.

"Yes," Ava added, "He will also be accompanying you in Pompeii."


End file.
